Collisions, contact accidents, and so on occur frequently at intersections when a direct oncoming moving body cannot be identified due to the shape of a road or the existence of an oncoming moving body or when the position and speed of the direct oncoming moving body are misjudged. Hence, a vehicle-mounted information provision apparatus that provides a driver of a vehicle with travel assistance information using information received through DSRC (registered trademark: Dedicated Short Range Communication; description omitted hereafter), which is a type of dedicated narrow-band wireless communication, has been proposed in the conventional (see Patent Document 1, for example). An information provision determination apparatus, a vehicle-mounted apparatus, and an electronic intersection system that prevent accidents by providing a driver with information when the danger of a collision between a vehicle turning right and a direct oncoming vehicle is determined a high situation have also been proposed (see Patent Document 2, for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-011252    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-198162